1. Applied Field in Industry
This invention relates to a testing method for semiconductor elements and a testing apparatus therefor, and more particularly, to a testing method and a testing apparatus for testing respective elements without contact with the semiconductor substrate.
2. Prior Art
For improving the reliability of semiconductor devices, it is very important to conduct characteristics test of respective semiconductor elements. In the prior art, a dedicated monitor element for conducting this test was prepared to allow a measurement probe to be mechanically in contact with the respective terminals of this monitor element to apply voltages thereto to measure output signals, thereby conducting a test.
(Problems that the Invention Intends to Solve)
However, the conventional testing method has the following problems.
(1) Because it is necessary to allow the metallic probe to be mechanically in contact with the terminals, there is the possibility that breakdown and/or damage due to contact may occur.
(2) Since it is necessary to form a terminal having a dimension sufficient to allow the probe to be in contact therewith (ordinarily, in the order of 60.times.60 .mu.m) on the semiconductor substrate, the provision of such a terminal becomes an obstacle to integration.
(3) Until the process for manufacturing terminals for allowing the probe to be in contact therewith is completed, tests cannot be carried out.